PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATION AND ENGAGEMENT CORE The Administration and Engagement Core (AEC) has primary management and oversight responsibility for all Breast SPORE activities, which includes direct support to investigators and organizational components of the SPORE, planning, coordination and management of all scientific and administrative collaborations with the NCI, other SPOREs and partner universities, departments and agencies. This includes direct responsibility and oversight for the solicitation, administration and management of the Developmental Research Program (DRP) and Career Enhancement Program (CEP), ensuring these projects will coincide with the beginning of each new budget period of the Breast SPORE. In addition, AEC is responsible for: developing and coordinating the administration of planning and evaluation activities, Internal Advisory Board (IAB) and External Advisory Board (EAB) meetings, and review and reconciliation of financial expenditures. In addition, The AEC prepares required and necessary reports to ensure compliance with all federal regulations and reporting requirements. Furthermore, AEC works closely with Breast SPORE investigators, core directors, and CEP and DRP recipients to ensure compliance with the NIH Public Access Policy on publications related to SPORE activities. The AEC is also responsible for monitoring and managing financial resources from all SPORE-related activities, as well as both the NCI and Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC) for the SPORE. With the addition of the contractual arrangements with the University of Texas Southwestern (UTSW) for Project 1 and Vall d?Hebron Institute of Oncology (Barcelona, Spain) for Project 3, the AEC will provide financial and programmatic oversight of these subcontracts and will collaborate with the UTSW and Vall d?Hebron teams to ensure compliance. The AEC recruits and facilitates communications and interactions of research patient advocates with SPORE investigators, and meets monthly to discuss operational and administrative needs, scientific progress, and reviews financial status of the SPORE.